<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakfast by cloroxasswipes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555118">Breakfast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloroxasswipes/pseuds/cloroxasswipes'>cloroxasswipes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Eren Yeager, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marks, Older Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Eren Yeager, Top Levi Ackerman, light possession kink, scratches, they are adults</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloroxasswipes/pseuds/cloroxasswipes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren lives alone. Levi decides to show up in Eren's house one morning and make him pancakes, with something extra.<br/>(Note: characters are aged up).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman &amp; Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold February day. Freshly fallen snow dusted the grass outside Eren’s complex.</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep beep beep beep</em>
</p>
<p>Eren rolled over in his bed and fumbled for his phone. It was 8am and another day of staying inside thanks to the snow accumulating on the ground. He sighed. <em>Looks like I’ll have to skip my morning run.</em> He curled back into bed, savouring the warmth and softness of the blankets, trying to continue the dream he had just moments ago of touching Levi’s soft skin and smelling his hair. If only he was here in the bed beside him. He wished that he slept over more often. It was lonely waking up in a cold house and Levi was so warm. He let his mind explore how amazing it would be to live with Levi for a couple more moments before falling back to sleep.</p>
<p>When Eren finally woke up, he smelled something sweet coming from the kitchen. Confused, he reluctantly rolled out of bed, adjusted his pajamas, and opened the door just a crack. He then opened the door wide open as he saw the small Levi in what looked like a white apron, furiously scraping to be what looked like to be burnt pancake stuck to the bottom of the skillet. Eren crept out of the bedroom and gave Levi a hug from behind, which usually was an interesting thing to do because he had to bend down and wrap his arms around Levi’s neck. It was an art finding the right amount of hugging pressure to apply for the hug to be romantic, and not a chokehold.</p>
<p>“Mornin’,” Levi greeted Eren. He was pretty lazy with words sometimes, with his wanna’s and gonna’s, and slurring words together. He loaded 2 plates of pancakes, then tossed a handful of sliced strawberries on each. “Food?”</p>
<p>Eren was filled with surprise and confusion as to why Levi was at his house so early in the morning. But food was food and he realized he was starving.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Eren asked, while carrying his plates of food to the table.</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“It's cold and snowing, and you hate walking in the cold.”</p>
<p>“Meh.” Levi shrugged and drenched his pancakes in maple syrup. He proceeded to cut his pancakes into perfect triangles. He doesn’t express a lot in daily conversational topics. But Levi was Levi, and Eren still loved him.</p>
<p>Eren sat down. “Thanks for the food.” He took a bite out of his pancakes and realized that he tasted heavenly. Before he knew it, the plate was empty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi looked over and seemed pleased that Eren ate all his food. Then his gaze trailed down towards his shirt. “You made a mess!”</p>
<p>Eren looked down at his shirt. Crumbs were freckled all over them. “Opps,” he sheepishly looked away. Levi glared at them, narrowing his eyes, pressing his lips together in a disapproving fashion. Then his expression changed.</p>
<p>“Take your shirt off.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Take your shirt off.” Levi repeated, crawling towards him on all fours. He pushed him to the ground, straddling him between his legs and slipped his hands underneath his shirt. “You’ve been a bad boy, look at those crumbs all over you. What should we do with you?”</p>
<p>Eren blushed and felt his dick get hard. He put his hands up and allowed Levi to take off his shirt, carefully bunching it so that the crumbs didn’t escape. “I don’t know, what do you want to do with me?” Eren countered.</p>
<p>Levi sat and stared at him for a while, wiggling his butt a bit to adjust to sitting on his boner. He roamed his hands on his chest thoughtfully, then pinned his wrists to the ground. Eren felt his heart beat faster.</p>
<p>“Fuck me please,” Eren breathed.</p>
<p>Levi stared at Eren. “Are you sure? I don’t think I’ll be gentle today.” It sounded like a warning, but to Eren, it made his dick throb.</p>
<p>“I don’t care, you can be rough,” Eren replied, trying not to sound too desperate, even though he was indeed desperate.</p>
<p>Then Levi bent down and sucked on Eren’s throat, his tongue grazing over his Adam’s apple. He dug a hand into his messy morning hair and yanked his head to the side, trailing kisses up to along his jaw and ear. He bit his ear, then kissed as if to soothe the bite. Then he trailed down along to his shoulder, biting hard and sucking to leave a mark, then kissing the spots as he went. His hands scratched along the sides of his body, leaving red marks, to which he kissed and licked. He sat up as if to admire his work of art, then plunged back down for his tongue to lick lazy circles around a nipple, then sucking on it. Eren’s hips thrusted uselessly. His hands tried to touch Levi, anywhere, everywhere, as much as he could. But every time he grabbed him, he would forcefully pin his hands down. </p>
<p>“Do I need to tie you up?”</p>
<p>Eren nodded, too breathless to speak. Levi got up and went to the bedroom, and Eren followed like a good, obedient puppy. He sat on the bed while Levi rummaged through his box of sex toys, eventually finding the rope and scissors, then went over to Eren, who held his wrists out. Wordlessly, he bound them with the only knot that he knew, then shoved him on the bed, straddling him again. He’d been meaning to practice more knots, but it was hard to practice on Eren without them getting, well, hard.</p>
<p>“Keep your hands up,” Levi instructed.</p>
<p>“Fuck me please,” Eren begged again, but Levi smiled.</p>
<p>“I’m not done with you yet.” He removed his clothes taking his time with each action while Eren writhed underneath him, trying to create enough friction to satisfy his growing need. He was wearing a new pair of undies, in a deceptive pink colour, considering the things he was going to do with him.</p>
<p>Without a warning, he flipped him over on his stomach and slapped his ass several times in succession. Then paused to rub his hands over the sore spots and flipped them back over. He crawled up his long body, sat on his chest and kissed them long and deep on the lips. After a couple of seconds, he slipped his tongue into his mouth to explore inside. He kissed, licked, and sucked like he didn’t have breakfast. He coaxed his tongue out and sucked on it, then took his bottom lip into his mouth and bit it. Eren moaned with a need that was not met, a need that kept growing and growing until his head with filled with <em>please please please please</em></p>
<p>As if he knew, Levi gripped Eren’s miserable underwear and pajamas and tugged them off. Eren’s cock sprung free. Eren waited for Levi to take him into his mouth but instead, he kissed his thighs and sucked on the sensitive flesh in the inner thighs while squeezing his balls. He slapped his thighs until they were red and warm, smiling at the moans Eren made each slap.</p>
<p>“You’re mine. All mine.” Levi whispered, more to himself than to anyone.</p>
<p>“I’m all yours.” Eren was his slave, he could do anything to him, within reason of course. He wanted him, no, he needed him. Precum was beading on the tip of his twitching cock.</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to Eren, Levi had hidden some towels, gloves, and a bottle of lube nearby. “Do you want fingers inside of you?”</p>
<p>Eren squirmed, wanting the fingers inside just at the mere suggestion. “Please.”</p>
<p>Levi prepared himself, then squirted a generous amount of lube on a finger. “Tell me when to stop,” he instructed, and slowly slid the first finger in. The first finger was completely inside and Eren could feel his insides wrapping around that finger, a finger that could control him. The finger moved, curling upwards slowly, as if testing to see how tight Eren was and how willing he was in accepting the finger. It slid in and out slowly until Eren was relaxed and ready.</p>
<p>“Do you want another finger?”</p>
<p>Eren nodded, too focused on the finger to utter any words. Levi pulled his finger out and Eren felt empty and needing. He prepped another finger, and positioned them at his entrance.</p>
<p>“In they go,” he hummed and slipped both fingers inside the willing hole, then pumped them slowly in and out, and stretched his two fingers wide, until the hole was loose and relaxed. He thrusted his fingers in as far as he could go and curled them, searching for the spot. He found what he was looking for and started coaxing the spot. Eren was panting and making obscene sounds, but he was enjoying it too much to care.</p>
<p>Eren needed relief, and he needed it soon. He felt like he was going crazy with want.</p>
<p>With his other hand, Levi wrapped his hand around his pulsing cock. He gripped it nice and firmly, admiring how big it was for him, and for him only, and then started stroking it. He pumped it while coaxing them on the inside. Levi swiped his hand over the precum on the tip of his cock and smeared it along his shaft, lubricating it nicely enough so that his hand worked his cock without the interruption of friction.</p>
<p>Perhaps he had ulterior motives for doing this, like smearing maple syrup on a stick before sucking on it because he immediately bent his head down and took the head into his mouth. He closed his eyes and swirled his tongue along the head like he was licking a big lollipop. He pulled it out of his mouth with a satisfying <em>pop!</em> then dug right in again. Eren was trying hard not to buck his hips and shove his cock into his warm, moist mouth, even though every part of him was begging to. He fisted the sheets, grabbing them in an effort to find release, moaning to encourage him to give them more.</p>
<p>Levi took all of him in his mouth and sucked while stroking him, shoving that glorious dick deeper and deeper towards the back of his throat. He curled his fingers in his hole, stroking them on the inside as well. This was where Eren belonged, hungry but filled, savage but beautiful. It was a sweet salvation. Nothing else mattered, the world was but a memory. It was too much at once, <em>when did he get so good at multitasking?</em> He thought before his mind went blank and he could see stars. His body spasmed, his cock shooting out while his hole pulsated around his fingers. Levi struggled a little to catch all the cum exploding out of Eren’s cock but he swallowed rapidly, not wanting to waste a single drop. Eren’s ears rang, spots appeared before his eyes, and ecstasy overflowed his senses. When Eren’s vision finally cleared, Levi gingerly slid his fingers out of his hole. He gave his cock a final suck to clean up the mess, then sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he purred, clearly pleased with his work.</p>
<p>“I … love you … too.” Eren gasped, out of breath.</p>
<p>“Happy Valentine’s day.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>